


Steve... NO!

by panna_acida



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: “Steve slow down before you are going to have an asthma attack.” Tony waved from his position on the couch never moving his eyes away from his tablet, rubbing gently his swollen abdomen with his free hand with a little smile playing on his lips when a little feet pressed against the same hand.





	Steve... NO!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Steve...¡NO!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861602) by [fgalaxy_0418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgalaxy_0418/pseuds/fgalaxy_0418)



> From this cute prompt by @stonyinspiration on tumblr
> 
> _Man pregnancy isn’t usually my thing, although I do like some stories, but I’m not sure whether I would be comfortable writing it myself. But even with that said, I’d be grateful to anyone that writes me a younger omega Tony pregnant with Alpha Skinny Steve’s child._

Tony just stared at his mate not knowing what to do. Steve kept moving around the room in panic, gathering everything he could possibly need at the hospital and even non necessary items. Even if the due date was not that near. He was only eight months into the pregnancy they an entire month before the due date.  
Ok.. maybe he was a lot in, but his kind, sweet and hyperactive mate wanted everything ready and checked. Even when everything was already ready for the day.

“Steve slow down before you are going to have an asthma attack.” Tony waved from his position on the couch never moving his eyes away from his tablet, rubbing gently his swollen abdomen with his free hand with a little smile playing on his lips when a little feet pressed against the same hand.

It was all cute and fun at the beginning seeing Steve like that, but at one point it started to be really exhausting with the month passing by.

When an harsh caught made his eyes snap up from his tablet, Tony bit his lips and turned his body toward his mate, now bend over the table wizing.

“Oh Steve” Tony sighed, raising slowly from the couch on unsteady feet, taking with him the inhaler and moving toward his Alpha, when the raw voice of his mate reached his ears making him shake his head.

“Stay on the couch” started Steve all commanding Alpha voice, just before another coughing fit shacked his tiny body making him curl more on himself “i’m okay, you…” ended raising slowly a hand trying to stop Tony.

“OH, shut up Steve” shushed Tony just moving toward his mate, now white as a sheet. “You don’t tell me what to do, you fucking stubborn idiot” groaned the younger moving the inhaler in front of the blond face, that took the little object in his hand and started to use it.

“Now let’s go to sit” said Tony after a while that Steve breath calmed down, pushing gently his mate toward the couch where his tablet laid.

At that Steve grumbled just a _little_ , but complied with the little push Tony gave him, finally sitting in the comfy and plush couch, plastered against his love.

After a few minute of complete silence, Steve turned a little just to place his hand on the swollen abdomen now in front of him, rubbing little circle feeling the baby moving and kicking.

“I just want everything to be ready” mumbled without stopping his movement.

“I know” said Tony taking back his tablet.

“I want everything to be perfect.”

“It will be.”

“But i’m scared…” trailed off Steve stopping his hand and going to move closer to his mate, just to be able to hug Tony, or at last a little bit of him.

“You don’t have to.”

“But i am…” started Steve rubbing his nose, on the mating gland on Tony neck. “You are only 19 and i’m 21, skinny with all the possible illness in the world. You are studying, i don’t have a great work, your father kicked you out of the company and the house, we don’t have anything, i can’t give you anything…”

“Hey” Tony stopped Steve just covering the blond lips with two fingers. “We are not alone, we have friends. I still have the money mom left me, and there are Jarvis and Ana.” The younger stopped few second taking a deep breath before going on. “Steve we are not alone, we are lucky, we are so lucky because we have each other that’s what matter the most” Tony continued, going to latch his hand at the one Steve had on his round belly “and if the kid is going to have something, then we are going to deal with it” shrugged trying to keep his voice steady and confident even if he was scared, more than he wanted to admit. “Also you heard the doctor, right now everything is ok with the pregnancy, the baby is ok… everything is going to be ok.” Ended with a little strained smile on his lips before leaving a light kiss on the blond forehead ending like that the conversation. Or at least hoping to end it like that.

At that Steve just raised his head from Tony shoulder to look his mate in the eyes. Because he knew Tony, he knew the other so damn well, and that the mask Tony put on for him didn’t work at all. But he knew he needed to be strong, so he just nodded without moving his eyes from Tony own.

At that, Tony just coughed a little blushing at the intense stare from that blue eyes. “Now stay put and cuddle with me, please?” Added trying to convince the other with his best kicked puppy look.

Look that worked pretty well, because after a little strained “Ok.” Steve buried his face again in the crock of Tony neck leaving little kiss, before falling asleep on top of his amazing and wonderful mate.

  
He was really lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always loved and keep the author working ♥


End file.
